Just A Little Sensitive Under There
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: While Jacqui and Takeda are out on a date, he discovers his girlfriend's secret weakness. She's ticklish! Contains elements of ticklish!Jacqui. I do not own the cover image.


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd123: This is another RP-based fic with a few things fixed. This time, it involves a couple that formed in MKX at the end of story mode. Takeda Takahashi and Jacqueline Briggs.** **IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ, THEN CLICK ON THE 'X' BUTTON AND CLOSE YOUR BROWSER! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES, SPAMS, MEAN, HURTFUL, OR RUDE COMMENTS!**_ ** _*groans* Did I mention how much I hate haters? If you're not a hater, please enjoy this_! **

**_WARNING:_** **Contains tickles.**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** **I do not own Jacqui or Takeda. They belong to Netherrealm Studios. And I don't own this pic.**

 **Visit my Tumblr page!** **blog/mkfanatic123**

* * *

It was a cool, starry night that covered a field of grass just about four-and-a-half miles away from the Briggs' farm.

Jacqui was sitting next to Takeda on a blanket, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was wearing a purple tank top with camo short shorts, black converses, a white jacket over her tank top that was unzipped, wore her hair in cornrows that were not sporting her usual ponytail, and was still wearing her metal gauntlets.

Takeda had an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. Instead of his Shirai Ryu uniform, he was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. He still wore his bandana, but was wearing no shoes or socks.

"Was it really necessary to wear your gauntlets out on this date?" Takeda asked with a small grin.

"I wear these to honor my dad, remember?" Jacqui replied, smiling back.

"How is your dad, by the way?" Takeda asked. Despite being a member of the Shirai Ryu for over a decade and the Special Forces for a few months, he was afraid of her father. And why wouldn't he be? Jax could convert a person into his personal ashtray for his cigars, or he could tear out their ribs, stab their head with the ribs, and twist their neck to where the said person was facing behind. And the guy has metal arms for God's sake. He may have retired from the SF, but he still can break bones and kick butt.

"He's good. Overprotective, as always," Jacqui replied, laughing slightly as she showed a GPS device on one of her gauntlets that Jax put in before they went out.

"Is he still gonna beat me up like he said he would if I try anything?" Takeda asked jokingly, cracking a smile.

"Well, you know him," Jacqui laughed, amused by her boyfriend's joke. "Remember when you told him that we're dating?"

 _"Is this because I'm dating Jacqui?"_

 _"You're_ dating _Jacqui!?_ "

 _"Real smooth, Takeda..."_

"He was gonna bust my face," Takeda laughed, recalling the memory.

Still laughing, Jacqui planted a kiss on Takeda's cheek, her arms around his neck, making him smile and kiss her cheek, his hands near her armpits. Then, without warning, he started to tickle them, smiling at her following reaction:

"AH!" Jacqui squealed, breaking out from his arms, giving him a stern, warning look. "...Takeda..."

"What's wrong, Jacqui? Ticklish?" Takeda asked teasingly, chuckling a little.

"Nope, absolutely not," Jacqui peeped, her eyes darting to the left. Whenever this happened, it was a sign that she was lying.

"You're lying, Jacqui," Takeda sang teasingly. "I can read minds, remember?"

"I'm not lying."

"Your eyes darted to the left. I think we both know that means that you're lying."

"I just said that I'm not lying!"

"Really?" Takeda asked, giving her a devious look. He pushed her on the ground and onto her back, then straddling her legs and raising hands in the air, wiggling his fingers in preparation and to tease her. "Then let's see if you are ticklish." He then proceeded to shove his hands into Jacqui's armpits and scribble his blunt fingernails into the sensitive hollows.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! GODDAMMIHIHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHERE!" Jacqui pleaded, struggling to get away from Takeda's evil hands. Her armpits were her worse spot and always has been. She even remembered the times when her daddy would pin her down and tickle her armpits as a kid

Kitchy kitchy koo," Takeda teased, tickling faster.

"AHAHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOHOLE! STAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAP IT!" Jacqui protested, trying to pull Takeda's hands away from her armpits.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Takeda scolded teasingly, tickling faster, not allowing Jaqui to pull his hands away.

"I'HAHAHAHAHAHALL SAHAHAHAY WHAT I WAHAHAHAHAHANT!" Jacqui shot back, still trying to pull his arms out of her armpits. "OMIGAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"I'll stop when I'm ready to stop," Takeda replied, still tickling her armpits. He was absolutely loving her laughter- no. Absolutely _adoring_ it.

"I SWEHEHEHEHEHEAR TO GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, I'LL GET YOHOHOHOU FOHOHOR THIHIHIHIHIHIS!"

"You're just saying that," Takeda giggled, tickling faster.

"I'M NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Jacqui swore, clamping her arms agaainst her sides. "GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET OHOHOUTTAHAHAHA THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"What will you do for me if I do?" Takeda asked, slowing the tickling down to a point where she wasn't laughing as loud.

"I'hahahall prohohohohomihihihise thahahahat I wohohohohon't gehehet yohohou bahahack!"

"Well, that's a start," Takeda replied, smiling as he then stopped the tickling.  
"Reheally?" Jacqui asked, overcome by the aftershock tickles.

"Yes, really," Takeda laughed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Jacqui then sat up and put her arms around his neck for a long, passionate kiss on the lips. Takeda smiled into the kiss and kissed back, his arms around her waist. Then, she started tickling his ribcage while he was distracted.

"Hehehehehehy!" Takeda giggled, trying to get her hands off of him, to no avail.

"Ooh, is big, bad Takeda ticklish?" Jacqui asked teasingly, still tickling his ribs. Do so, one of her hands slipped on accident, allowing Takeda to-

"Tahahahhahake tihihihihihihihis!" Takeda giggled, then tickling her armpits again.

"SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jacqui screeched, immediately losing the strength to keep tickling Takeda.  
"That's what you get for tickling me," Takeda giggled, tickling faster.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU WEHEHEHERE THE OHOHOHOHOHONE WHO TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHED MEHEHEHE FIHIHIHIHIHHIHIIRST!" Jacqui countered, falling on her back in a fit of laughter.

Takeda laughed and sat on her legs again, tickling away at her armpits and grinning like a fool.

"GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET YOHOHOHOUR GOHOHODDAHAHAHAHAMN HAHAHAHAHAHANDS OHOHOUTTAHAHA THEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Jacqui shrieked, trying to fight off his hands, failing as a result. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Admit it. You're loving this more than I am," Takeda laughed, tickling faster.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLE! I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!"

After a while, Takeda stopped, figuring that she had enough.

"You... are _so_ dead, Takeda Takahashi," Jacqui growled, panting and giggling a little.

"Come here, baby," Takeda smirked, capturing her lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Jacqui accepted his invitation and hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him back with passion. Takeda wrapped his arms around her waist, making the kiss even more passionate. After a few more seconds of making out, they pulled back, smiling as she rested her head in the crook of Takeda's neck while he rested his head on hers.

"So..." Jacqui began, smirking. "You're ticklish..."

"A little..." Takeda replied, giving his girl an evil look. "But if you tickle me, I'll tickle you right back."

"Okay, I won't... maybe."

Takeda laughed and kissed her cheek, making her giggle quietly and kiss his cheek.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
